


Tribute

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars, Episode VIII: The Last Jedi [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Good Parent Han Solo, Han Solo’s Funeral, Heavy Angst, Hux is Not Nice, I cried writing this, Lando Calrissian Needs A Hug, Last Will and Testament, M/M, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Tears, Wakes & Funerals, and a drink, leia organa needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Leia and co. arrive on Bespin to seek sanctuary and pay tribute to the late Han Solo.





	Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I know one wouldn’t swear like that in the Star Wars verse. It’s Hux; he would bring that out in anyone. Also thanks to MidgardianNerd for the medal idea, and the wedding ring idea, and the will in general. You are the best! Also included some influences from GOTG2 (with Yondu’s funeral) and Big Bang Theory (with the last line of  
> Lando’s).

The day that Lando Calrissian got the news of Han Solo’s death, he had been switching through channels with his wife Rhea when he got the image of General Armitage Hux onscreen.

”People of the Resistance,” Hux said, and he was borderline building up to a scream. “You think you’ve won, but you’ve lost. You think that you’ve won in taking out the fierce machine that was Starkiller Base, and as always, murdering multiple beings. But in the larger scheme of things, the First Order has won, as it should have. We have put an end to the Senate, to its cherished fleet, the Republic is decimated. In the wake of the battle of Starkiller Base, still you stand alone. Especially without your smuggler hero.”

_It can’t be._

Hux continued. “Your pathetic hero, Han Solo, is gone. Deservingly destroyed. Tell me, Resistance, with your Republic allies decimated and your hero gone, do you feel brave now?  _Do you feel brave now?!”_

Lando already felt like he’d been punched in the chest. Then, “You miserable rotten piece of s — ’’

”Lando, breathe,” Rhea said. “It’s going to...” Then she trailed off, almost as if wondering what exactly she could say to make it all okay again.

Lando switched off the Holonet, took a deep breath. Then, “Whoever killed Han...I’m going to kill them. The bastard. The bastard...”

”I know, Lando.”

Rhea wrapped her arms around him, and Lando took comfort in her embrace for the moment. It was all he could do just to not fall over.

***

Han should have been flying the Falcon there. Lando almost didn’t recognize the ship that landed on Bespin, badly battered and dirty. Then Leia disembarked, and Lando ran to her in that moment. He ran, and embraced her tightly, and she embraced him back.

It was funny how years ago, Leia hadn’t trusted him. And for good reason, considering the situation that he was in. Now, they were good as family. 

Leia withdrew from him and said, “It’s good to see you again, Lando.”

She introduced him to everyone — mostly new faces, though Lando could recognize Poe Dameron. Kes and Shara’s son. Even as Leia explained the situation, she didn’t have to explain much before Lando said, “Consider it done.”

Even as they walked into the building, Lando said, “Leia — that bastard Hux said that Han’s dead. Is that true?” He didn’t know why he was asking this. Maybe he was trying to hold onto whatever shred of denial he had left.

”He is. Kylo Ren killed him. And...it was my fault.” 

“Don’t say that. Don’t you ever say that.”

Leia sighed. “I thought I could rescue him from the Dark Side. In a way, I good as murdered my own husband.”

”You’re not making any sense.”

”Ben fell,” Leia said. “He’s Kylo Ren, Lando.”

Not for the first time, Lando swore that he felt like he’d been hit by a speeder.

***

”So...he did all this?” Rhea said. “Including killing his own father?”

”Yes.” Leia took a deep breath. They were in private while Lobot showed the others to their living arrangements. “Snoke...I felt it. He tricked my son into doing that. Said that Han was lying to him.”

”He could have said ‘no’,” Rhea said.

Lando swallowed. “Leia...you’re saying Snoke’s been manipulating Ben?”

”From before he was born.”

”Leia...” Lando’s mouth went dry. “Why didn’t you tell us? We could have gone and got him.”

Leia smiled weakly. “You’re incredibly brave, Lando, but I don’t think even you would have been able to stand up to Snoke.”

”I could have tried! Dammit, Leia, you could have told us — why didn’t you tell us?”

Leia looked like she didn’t have an answer to that. 

Lando sighed. “The service for Han...do you want to do it?”

Leia nodded. “I owe him one.”

***

Leia had saved the will that Han had made, apparently before his death. Some girl named Rey had apparently given it to her before stealing the Falcon to go and find Luke — damn that coward. Damn him. It was on a hologram, and even activating it, Lando’s breath hitched even as he saw the aged face of his old friend — aged but still containing the Solo good humor.

”Hey, everyone,” the hologram said, smiling, and Lando smiled despite himself. 

“Hey, old pirate,” Lando said.

”If you’re watching this,” said the hologram, “I’m most likely dead. Whether or not it’s at Ben’s hand...I don’t know. It’s okay; I’d say I lived a good life overall, mostly with all of you. You all...you all were as good as my family, more than my real family ever was. And I’m grateful to all of you. Even with the bad times.” The hologram sighed. “So...this is the last will and testament of Han Solo. Hope it’s a good one. To Leia, I give this.” The hologram held up a holo album. “We had our fights, sweetheart, and I regret every last one of them. I was pretty damn stupid. I was so focused on making sure you and Ben didn’t end up in the same hell I did that I didn’t see what was right in front of me. You and Ben...even with what happened to Ben, you two were two of the best things that happened to me. And I wouldn’t trade you for a thing.”

Next to him, Leia...Lando swore her eyes filled with tears.

”Keep it. And my wedding ring. If I end up dying, just don’t forget about me, or the times we shared. All three of us. And more of us. To Chewie...you’ve got the Falcon now. If there’s anyone I trust with it, it’s you. And if Ben comes home...he’s also in command.” A pause. “I also give you that blanket you and Malla made me when I was a kid. You’ve always been family to me, Chewie. Without you, I don’t know if I would have survived that long, or made the right choices. You helped a smuggler who only thought about himself save the day, you, Leia and Luke. All three of you. If I end up dying, Chewie, whatever you do, don’t blame yourself. It’s not your fault. None of it is. It’s Snoke’s. Far as I know, my son’s not the first one to get tricked by a complete bastard, but hopefully he’ll be the last. Stars willing.”

”Stars willing,” Leia said.

”To Luke...” The hologram paused. “I give you my medal from when you blew up the Death Star. I can’t take credit for it; I just distracted Vader long enough so he wouldn’t kill you. _That_ was pretty priceless.” Han grinned, and Leia and Lando both laughed. Then Han, more seriously, said, “And I’m sorry, kid. I’m sorry for everything I said. It was unfair. All of it. To Rey...I give you my blaster. You’re a pretty spunky kid. That’s why I’m giving it to you. You and Big Deal both made me better, believe it or not. I was stupid for even thinking of throwing you out.” A pause. “To Poe Dameron, I give you something of your mom’s. They were old songs she loved listening to. I hope you like them as much as she did. You’re a wonderful man, and the best son-in-law a man could ask for. I never should have blamed you for anything.”

Leia looked pained, almost guilty. Lando couldn’t say why. Maybe he could ask later.

”To my racing team and my smuggling team, I give you every credit I earned, and the holos of Ben’s engagement celebration. I wouldn’t have come as far as I did without you. Look at the holos and just remember all the good times we had. You, Ben, Leia, Lando...you’re all my family. To Lando, I give you my old sabaac deck. You’ve been a good friend to me, buddy, always. Even with the rougher patches, you’ve been one of the very best friends anyone can ask for. To Big Deal, you can have my other blaster. I hope it saves you in a tough situation like it did for me. And my dejarik set.” A sad smile. “I hope you like it. To Kes Dameron, I give you everything I found when we were both Pathfinders. I hope it reminds you of all the times we shared together. You were another one of the best friends that anyone could ask for, and I’m grateful for your company.” Han sighed. “To Supreme Leader Snoke...I give you nothing, except a message from Han Solo himself. I’ve never forgiven you for what you did to my son, and I’m not about to forgive you now. I just want to let you know — your First Order’s going down. Maybe not now, but the more crimes you commit, the more abuse, the more beings are going to rise up against you. You’re not invincible. You never have been, never will be. And sooner or later, ‘old friend’, someone’s going to take you down.”

”Hear hear,” Lando said, and Leia smiled, if faintly. She was likely thinking about the future, what it would be like once they were all free.

“To Ben...” Han took a deep breath. Stars willing, he looked like he was about to cry. “I forgive you, Ben, everything you did to me, and everything you might do. I love you, Ben. And I’m sorry I doubted you. I was ready to doubt you, I was ready to ‘face reality’, so to speak. I was wrong. Because your mother told me everything. About what Snoke did to you, and I’m so, so sorry for what happened.” Han’s voice cracked, and in that moment, it was like a broken man stood before Leia and Lando both. “Kiddo, I should have protected you. I should have realized that everything I had was right here. There’s...kriff, there’s a lot of ‘should haves’, isn’t there? But I love you, kiddo. Even after everything you’ve done. And your mother’s right; there is good in you. An incredible kriffing amount of good in you. There’s still a part of you that believes in the good of the galaxy, in doing good, in being a hero, and I don’t think that Snoke’s snuffed out that part of you. Not once, not ever.” Han swallowed. “To you, I give every one of the holovids of you when you were a kid, and everything from my own childhood. It seemed right to give them to you.” Han took a deep breath. “I’ll miss you. All of you. Have wonderful lives. No, fantastic lives. Just for me.” A beat. “Goodbye.”

The holo ended, and Lando and Leia were in the room alone, taking in what Han said.

***

They had the funeral for Han afterwards. They didn’t have a body to bury, but they could bury some of his old possessions, those that he hadn’t given away. Stuff like some of his old jackets. They buried them, and Lando gave the eulogy.

”Han Solo was a damn good friend and a damn good fighter,” Lando said. “We might have had our fights and rough patches, but he was a damn good friend. He was funny, he was brave, and when he was loyal, it was for life. And he had a dedication to doing the right thing. It took a while for him to warm up to the idea of a Rebellion, but when he warmed up...damn did he warm up. And he was a damn good father. He loved his son with all his heart and did whatever he could to make him happy. Taking him out to celebrate after he got engaged, for example. Han definitely had his faults. But fundamentally, he was a good man, who went out like a damn hero.” Lando swallowed; already, he felt the tears prickle behind his eyes. “Goodbye, you old pirate. We’ll miss you.”

Leia was next. “You know, when I first met Han we didn’t get along.” A weak smile, almost as if she was finding some humor in the memories she and Han had. “I thought he was a half-witted, stuck-up, scruffy-looking nerfherder to be perfectly honest.”

The others chuckled. Then Leia became more serious. “But over time, I saw a different side to him. He could be funny. He could be loyal. He could be the gentlest, kindest man. He was no prince from a fairytale, but he didn’t have to be. He was...Han. He was flawed without a doubt, but he was a genuinely good man.”

Others gave their eulogies. Surrogate father, hero, friend...Han was all of that and more to them. Lando took a deep breath and poured a glass of Bespin wine.

”To Han,” he said. “Friend, hero and father...to all of us.”

He raised the glass and drank.


End file.
